Enma Miyama
Enma Miyama(みやま閻魔; Miyama Enma) is the Mastermind and true Antagonist of the Miyama Runaways Arc in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, despite appearing only in volume 6, the final volume for the said Arc, and the widower of Ophelia, father of Rei Miyama. A brilliant scientist turn mad, he wants to get rid of all factions of the supernatural world by using Azazel's Sacred Gear blueprints. Appearance Nothing is known about Enma's physical appearance, only that he has a hoarse yet playful tone of voice. Personality The nemesis of the Black Team, Enma has shown a rather sadistic, violent, twisted and dangerously childish personality, having no remorse in brainwashing and experimenting on his adopted children, plus his own son, in order to reach his goals. He has a brilliant, yet unstable and slightly insane mentality, mocking the defeat of Ichijou Tsukino and playfully threatening to kill Ludger Bael, mocking the death of Nemesis Gremory when he kills the latter instead. However, when things don't gom his way, he threatens to explode and take everyone around with him, showing a rather petty side. He has shown great pride in his abilities, like when he charged at Aria and the other DxD children with confidence, despite being outnumbered and on his lasts breaths. However, according to Ophelia, Enma used to be a lot sweeter and kinder when she was alive, hinting that her death might've triggered his descend into madness. History Enma is a human of the Ophis Era, a period of time after the near total annihilation by 666(Trihexa). A college teacher, he would meet and fall in love with an angel called Ophelia, and with her, plan a future where the supernatural and humane world could coexist in order to help each other. Such love give birth to a single son, Rei. A few years later, however, the supernatural factions, fearing that the two lovers would expose their existence outogether, sought to destroy them, and as such, they sent Israel and Cohen Alastor to destyroy them, killing Ophelia in the process, but Enma escaping by an inch. After that, he went mad and swore revenge on the supernatural, vowing to destroy them all. Powers & Abilities Intelligence -''' Enma has shown to be extremely intelligent, as he was able to not only recreate improved versions of Other Artificial Sacred Gears, such as the '''Downfall Spear Dragon, but also create original ones from scratch and implant them on their adopted children. Master Magician -''' In veritas as a genius, Enma also developed his own form of magic, which can be compared to alchemy by mixing both magic and science and create original forms of demonic runes. Those runes has shown to be quite complex, as they're able to allow him bypass magical barriers with ease and activate independly when some conditions are met. He had also full control over the signature abilities of the sacred gears mashed together when he was linked to Suruga. Equipments 'Sacred Gear blueprints -' For some reason and somehow, Enma has Azazel's sacred gear blueprints, which gives him the knowledge how to create sacred gears. Enma has shown exceptional talent in creating them, commented by Rei that his versions are far superior that Azazel's. Nemesis commented that, were those sacred gear mass produced, it could end at least an entire supernatural faction. * 'Code Yellow -' A special command that allows Enma to pinpoint the location and control the sacred gears controlled by him. Trivia * Enma's personality and role are heavily inspired by canon's Rizevim Livamn Lucifer with a tragic twist. * Just like his son Rei and Ophilia, Enma's name is based on the number Zero("0"). In his case, both '''En and Ma of his names can stand for Circle, a symbol for Zero. * Enma is the first antagonist who effectively killed a main character(Nemesis). * He's also the first on-screen victim of the current White Dragon. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Houki Minami